Blue Moon
by VirusYoukaiChild
Summary: It had only been a fling, a one-night stand, a brief...encounter. Nothing mattered right? Now Remus Lupin is staring into a small, golden brown-eyed furball, laying in wicker basket, with a tie on it's wrist saying 'it' is actually his daughter.
1. Prologue

**Blue Moon**

by: VirusYoukaiChild

**Summary:** It had only been a fling, a one-night stand, a brief...encounter. Nothing mattered right? Now Remus Lupin is staring into a small, golden brown-eyed furball, lying in wicker basket, with a tie on its wrist saying 'it' is actually his daughter.

_[AN:// Uhh... ARTISTIC LICENSE! This is story is for my enjoyment!]_

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters, all the magical, non-magical, dead, and alive characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns Kagome Higurashi...though... that's not her name in the story... But she owns her even with the different name! That is all...

- Dedication: I dedicate this story to Airily because she makes awesome Harry Potter Crossover stories! So like… if you haven't read them… YOU GOTTA, SHE'S BRILLIANT! =] I would also like to dedicate this story to PiratekitAG, YOUR AWESOME!!!! I thought I dedicate a story to you after reviewing almost every one yours. YESH! X ] -

**.Prologue (Part I).**

It had been...a rather long night. Golden brown eyes blinked tiredly as the male that belonged to them trudged in pajama bottoms through his chilly home. Being a part of lupine nature gave him the ability to stay warm, for all four seasons, throughout the entire year, every year, for the rest of his life. So being in a home that didn't radiate heat didn't matter to him, just one less bill to pay. Trudging to his kitchen wondering what he should make for the breakfast meal, he paused.

There was a quiet wail. Staring at his refrigerator in question he walked over towards it wondering if he left a remanent of his night rendezvous inside. Opening it up he chuckled to himself at how stupid that sounded. Refrigerators were air-tight locked to keep the food cold; to have something alive in there meant something the wrong with the machine. Chuckling to himself again, he took out a jar of milk and trudged over towards his cabinetry and opened it up. His eyes narrowed.

The quiet wail wasn't in there either. Growling in slight irritation he paused his movements again, and focused on his surroundings. Quieting his breath he used his superior senses to locate the cause of noise. His eyes widened when he found it not in his house, but at the front door. Walking briskly, wanting to figure out the answer to this mystery he opened the door and looked around. It was dawn outside meaning the nightly workers were just arriving home while morning joggers had just left their own. All other, the people that seemed to stare and have nothing great to do with their lives were still asleep. Finding that comforting he looked for the cause for quiet wails.

They sounded oddly familiar now that he was outside. His mind went into memory-lane of the one-night stand; he had when going to James's bachelor party. The stripper's succulent mews sounded just like the sound he was hearing now.

**.Flashback.**

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with these two. Golden brown eyes narrowed in annoyance as laughing green and dark brown ones smiled at him.

"Aw come on Moony, it's just a little fun. Nothing to worry about." Remus glared at his bestfriends. This 'bachelor' party was one he did not want to deal with at all. Especially since it seemed to be muggle custom to have dancing women poorly dressed in front of you dance for money before the 'big day'.

_'But then again,' _Remus stared at the two who might have done this many times before. _'They are born perverts.'_ He thought disgusted before watching the first woman appear before them. James's older brothers and cousins had also come with friends of their own to this 'bachelor' party wanting to see some exotic women. To him though, exotic meant the having-no-clothes thing, to everyone else it was seeing foreign women dance in front of you having the no-clothes thing.

Remus paid little to no attention towards the woman dancing almost hairs away from him, her body shimmering with liquids to keep her from overheating in the intense lighting. The guys gawked at his _'special'_ opportunity to grope said female. The little Asian woman in front of him felt slightly relieved though at the male's ability to restrain himself from touching. It wasn't everyday you see a guy go to a stripper's bar and not want to touch them. Her eyes sexily and yet observingly looked over at the other males, and watched as one, a long black haired one, began piling money out in front of him. Seeing the amount of money he was giving to her for the entertainment she strutted over towards him, away from the male who seemed to have little interest in her.

Remus stared at Sirius as the man grinned pervertedly at the woman. _'Womanizer.'_ He thought as he got up from his seat and went towards the bar. He needed a heavily alcoholic beverage to relax his nerves. He was a werewolf and of the canine species. The smell of pheromones emitting from his male companions and female were...hard to not act upon. Yet he restrained his urges with practiced restraint having gone through so many transformations in his lifetime.

He sighed in ease, as he gulped the bitter yet sweet liquid down his warm throat. It didn't do much for the headache he was receiving from sensory overload, but it would do to take the taste of the air out of his mouth. A couple more shots, and he was sitting back in his seat, looking bored. James and Sirius looked at their usually quiet friend, feeling slightly guilty but equally annoyed.

"He so totally needs to get laid." Sirius whispered to James who nodded in agreement. The two had watched him leave for a couple of shots of alcohol, before returning, and though he was occupied, the lap dance Sirius received didn't deter him from his focus of his friend. They believed that his quiet aloofness may have stunted his ability to converse with women and or probably his sex-life...

_'He's a dog, aren't they suppose to be sex fiends anyway?'_ Sirius thought confused. Werewolves were like foxes in a sense; they were sexual creatures, though they presented their wolf nature for being violent as well. _'He should have a libido the size of Texas or something.'_

Remus frowned crossing his arms in front of his chest as he watched dancer after dancer, place their ass cheeks seconds away from his face. It was getting hard to restrain his urges, and he didn't want to tap any of these beautiful females. It just didn't seem right, they were like prostitutes...only they were too shy to go on the streets and stand at corners. After the seventh dancer, the groans from his best friend's family and friends, he went back to the bar where he permanently placed himself until the night was over.

"Sir?" The bartender asked.

"Sangria please, and make it strong."

* * *

"Um...little bro, is there something wrong with your friend over there?" James looked at his older brother William, then at Remus who had yet to leave from his stool. His eyes widened as he stared at the clearly drunk male asking for another drink. Elbowing Sirius in the side who was currently talking to the little Asian female who had finished her shift two hours ago grunt in obvious pain before turning narrowed eyes at him.

"What?!" He growled as his friend roughly turned his head in Mooney's direction. Sirius gapped like a fish as his female companion also turned her attention towards the drunk male.

"Is your gay friend alright?" The woman asked as the two males snorted before chuckling.

"He's not gay, just has no clue of how to act around females." Sirius snickered.

"He doesn't even know that most women have been flirting with him since school neither." Chuckled James as the woman rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"So he's single then?" She asked as their eyes widened.

"You're going to ask him out? Aren't guys supposed to do that?" Sirius and James asked in unison and shock. The woman giggled at the two.

"If what you said is true, then I know his preferences in women, I'll just ask him out to dinner or something." She said with a laugh as she got up and left the gapping males to stare at her swishing ass in her jean-tight pants as she walked towards their drunken male friend.

Remus's eyes were polka-dotty and blurry. His mind was loopy, and his beast was whining for attention. The bartender had stopped giving him drinks a half an hour ago, and he wasn't listening to him at all... Slumping in his chair, almost falling off, he turned eyes towards the heat that radiated at his right side.

"Eh?" He said loudly as the female, though, he couldn't tell with all those curves and was her head a little lopsided?

"Hey there, your friends over there said your name is Remus, is that correct?" She giggled as she watched man dumbly nod.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." She said writing her number on a piece of paper when-

Remus took a hold of her wrist and pulled her body to his, her lips meeting his own as he growled in satisfaction. His beast growled in happily, waiting for the sexual tension to leave them. The pheromones had caught up them... after his twentieth beer or so... He could hear the happy laughs of his friends though, they weren't important at the moment as the female skillfully pulled away, her eyes dazed as she grinned.

"We could go over my place then." She giggled as he nodded hopefully, following her out the stripper's bar after she told her friends she was leaving for the night. And once they reached her house, it was like ecstasy to its greatest, as he rode her from midnight to dawn.

**.End of Flashback.**

_'Odd how I can still remember that, almost a year ago...'_ He thought as he looked for the quiet wails. His eyes widened when he realized they were coming from near his...feet. Looking down his eyes widened even more as he crouched down and stared at the tiny furball that was slowly changing to-

"What the fuck?" Remus was normally a man of nice words. Though he wasn't a morning person, his words never got derogative... but somehow, the shock of the situation, sort of let loose a string of curses into the crisp morning air.

Lifting the crying bundle in his arms, he rocked the infant watching as large golden-brown eyes blinked tiredly and happily before the small body snuggled into his hold and the infant fell asleep. Seeing a note tucked into its blanket he frowned as he picked up the basket it was laying in and walked into his house. There was no need for morning joggers to hear what could come out of his mouth. Closing the door with his foot he walked to his living room and sat the basket on the table as he gently laid the infant on the couch, almost into the crevice of the cushion, feeling safe that the babe wouldn't fall off the seat before turning back towards the letter.

_**'Dear Remus Lupin,**_

_**I know we haven't seen each other since then, but I guess after your hangover, the situation must have been quite frightening. Especially when you had little control of your body with the alcoholic content rushing through your veins, and then suddenly waking up in a bed not your own, with a stripper you wanted nothing to do with. Seeing your gapping face that day was quite hilarious I must say, but that isn't the reason as to why I'm giving you this child, our child. I cannot raise a werewolf or an infant out of wedlock. I have hidden my pregnancy from my family along with my job, and now my father has found a man for me to marry. He mustn't know of my child, our child, for then it would show disgrace towards my family. I'm sorry that this is so sudden, and hope to see you again soon. I have named her, though; I haven't given her a last name. Please take care of Kagome will you?**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Saeko Takamura'**_

Remus gapped, for the longest time, he stared at the words 'our', 'child', and 'werewolf'. She knew? Well of course she knew the infant had undergone transformations during the full moon. He looked over at the sleeping baby girl, as he gently picked her up in his arms, awkwardly holding her, before correcting himself and smiling down at the little girl. She had tuffs of black hair that sprouted from her head and a very adorable cherubic face. He couldn't help but be drawn by her cute innocence.

_'My daughter huh?' _He thought feeling his beast purr in contentment. He sat there in silence before his eyes widened. Kagome wasn't wearing clothes, only-

"Shit." He muttered, as he stared at the soft blue blanket with crescent moons wrapped securely around the little girl. He knew nothing about the opposite sex, besides sex, nor did he know how to take care of children...

_'How am I going to take care of you?'_ He thought wondering how his life was turned upside down. _'I need coffee and some aspirin.'_

_TBC._

* * *

**VYC:** How was it? New story I know, but I'm actually writing pretty well and this story has been on my mind for like ages… so glad no one took my idea! ^^ So this is like the Prologue Part I. And yes, not much mention of Kagome and mostly about Remus, but I swear, this is like… the beginning, you'll see more of Kagome soon. So Yeah, Review and when I say Review, I actually mean write something other than Update… It's nice and all, but I already know I'm suppose to update, so yeah, tell me how my writing is. Tell me if the story is good, if it sucks, anything! I need some honesty here! That is all…

~VirusYoukaiChild


	2. Chapter One: Baby Shower

**Blue Moon**

by: VirusYoukaiChild

**Summary:** It had only been a fling, a one-night stand, a brief...encounter. Nothing mattered right? Now Remus Lupin is staring into a small, golden brown-eyed furball, lying in wicker basket, with a tie on its wrist saying 'it' is actually his daughter.

_[AN:// Uhh... ARTISTIC LICENSE! This is story is for my enjoyment!]_

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters, all the magical, non-magical, dead, and alive characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns Kagome Higurashi...though... that's not her name in the story... But she owns her even with the different name! That is all...

**.Chapter One: Baby Shower (Prologue Part II).**

It had been a couple of weeks since Remus changed his house from a guy house, to a guy house with a nursery. It had been rather rough, he knew nothing about infants, but after getting into the routine of things - and reading everything there was to know about caring for infants - he got use to it. He was able to distinguish cries for food, from cries of being tired, cries of being wet, cries of wanting attention, and just regular cries. He spent most of his money getting her clothes, bottles, formula, a crib, a stroller, a changing table, diapers, wipes, more diapers, and all other baby essentials. Her nursery was painted blue, he liked blue, and blue was a baby room color right?

Now he sat exhausted in a plush chair in his daughter's room, holding her to his chest as she continued to cry. He didn't know what was wrong with her, he tried everything and nothing was making her happy. All he wanted was for her to happy...he wanted to be happy, he felt like crying. Was this what first time fathers felt like? He bet so. He almost thought he never find what was wrong with her when his beast surfaced and purred loudly. The resonating calmness silenced his daughter who looked at him with her matching colored eyes as he chuckled. A happy gummy smile presented itself on her as he nuzzled her forehead. She was so cute! Hearing his phone ring he took out his wand and flicked it, watching as phone materialized and came off the hook and as he drawled.

"What?" He asked as he watched his daughter clench her tiny fists and try and bring his shirt into her mouth. _'So now she's hungry.'_

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to James and Lily's baby shower." Sirius spoke through the other line. "You've been avoiding us lately after the wedding and I thought maybe..."

Remus stared at the phone wondering what he should do. It was one thing to go with Sirius and smile and laugh though feel very awkward, and then there was the other - he looked down at his daughter as her eyes began to tear up as he quickly made her formula with a flick his wand before laying his wand down and propping his daughter up in his arm to bottle feed her - how was he going to explain to his friend of him suddenly being a father himself?

"When is it?" He asked as a chuckle sounded over the phone.

"It is in three hours. I was wondering if you got the memo." He said as he heard James in the background shouting his 'sorries'. Though they were friends...they weren't very close.

"No I haven't and in my current situation, I'm not sure if I should go." He said causing both males on the other line to freeze in their talking.

"Current situation?" It was James now who was on the other line. "What are you talking about; Lily wants to see you know!"

_'Yes bring Lily into the situation.' _Remus thought annoyed. _'It doesn't make up for your neglect in friendship.' _The two, James and Sirius, had a lot more in common than he and James. Yes, he could understand Sirius's situation with being 'shunned' by his family as he was, and often searched for ways to gain attention, but he wasn't from a prominent family like Sirius or James. And he didn't flaunt his status like they did... James was quite cruel when he wanted to be and often did not include him in many of his charades - not that he wanted to be included but still, being asked was still nice- nor over his house.

"I might have to bring someone with me-"

"A girlfriend? Oh la la Remus, who's the lucky girl?" James giggled like rabid fan girl.

"She's not a-"

"Who are you bringing Moony, do I know her?" Sirius asked.

Remus watched as Kagome refused to drink the rest of her bottle as he sighed and sat her bottle on the changing table before burping her. Hearing the cute burp emit from her mouth he settled her on his chest again grabbing a binky and placing it in her mouth as she sleepily looked around her room.

"Remus?" The two questioned on the phone.

"No, you don't know her." Remus replied as the two groaned only to perk up seconds later.

"Do bring her then, and bring a present! It wouldn't look right if you didn't!" Sirius said happily wondering who this lucky female was.

"Lily is having a boy so it must be a- Ow! Lily don't be mean!" James whined as a female's voice came from the other line.

"Remus, don't listen to the buffoons over here. You don't have to bring a present if you don't want to, just a nice hello would suffice." She said as Remus chuckled listening to the two male hastily leave. Being a creature of higher senses had their advantages, he laughed.

"Are they gone?" He asked as Lily giggled.

"Yes, so who is this mysterious female?" She asked as he chuckled.

"You'll see Lily." He looked down at his little snoozing female. "You'll see."

* * *

May was rather warm out, as Remus wore a short sleeved white buttoned up shirt with black vest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He just shaved and was making sure he didn't have anything that could catch his daughter attention. She with her lupine senses made her more aware and alert than babies her age, which he deduced was three months and two weeks allowing him to believe that her birth-day was in early February or so.

Making a mental checklist as he dressed his daughter in a white sundress with pink flowers, and putting white socks on her feet with lace on their seams. Her hair was a little longer, covering her head in soft black hairs, that he was able to put a pink bow on her as he grinned in success. Her golden eyes looked at him as she sucked on the blue pacifier. He chuckled at her adorableness before getting a baby bag, and filling it with cloth diapers, wipes, bottles, formula, extra clothes, bibs, a jacket, an extra pacifier, and blanket, before getting his baby car seat, bought from a muggle store, and crouched to his knees, placing his daughter into it. Seeing her large golden-brown eyes water up broke his heart as he told softly that he'd take her out once they arrived. She sniffled, her pacifier falling out her mouth as she let out a heart-breaking wail.

Remus didn't know what to do, rocking the car seat as he purred to her. It calmed her down some making her sniffle as she looked up to him. He gave a smile before leaning and kissing his daughter on the nose. Kagome gave a baby giggle lightly touching her father's face as he grinned. Licking her cheek, for it was lupine nature to show affection towards their pups, he stood up after placing the pacifier back in her mouth as she looked up at him curiously now as he shoulder the baby bag, placed his wand into his back pants pocket and then picked up the car seat and walked from her bedroom down the stairs and towards his fireplace. Taking out his wand while still holding his daughter and her things, he cast a spell to create a fire, before taking floo powder that he kept on the mantle and grabbed a handful before throwing it into the flames. Watching as the fire turned from red to greenish-blue he muttered another spell making the fireplace stretch in its opening to allow him to walk into the flames without crouching before he shouted 'James Potter House!' And they both disappeared.

* * *

It was a baby shower, it was her baby shower, and yet... Lily wasn't there. Her friends and family were outside, along with James and his friends, but the one it was for was standing in front of the fireplace. She shooed both her husband and his friend away knowing that Remus wasn't one to be bothered with once arriving. He had to relax before he talked. Seeing the familiar glow of magic, she watched happily as watched as male feet and a-

"Baby car seat?" She said aloud as a grunt and a spell and the familiar werewolf walked through the fireplace as a wail erupted. Lily stood there dumbfounded as Remus quickly set the car seat down before unstrapping a...infant female, as he cooed and purred calming down the disoriented baby girl.

"Remus?" Lily asked as he looked up at her.

"Lily." He said with a short bow of the head as he looked at her rounded belly before a smile appeared on his face. "This is the female." He purred. Lily moved quickly standing close, but not too close to the male as she peered at familiar golden-brown eyes. His eyes. His...eyes...

"She's...she's..." She gasped as she looked at him, at the tired yet relaxed look he held. And was that love? Yes, he peered lovingly at his daughter who calmed down in his hold.

"My daughter," he whispered. "Her name is Kagome." He said as Lily nodded her head.

"When?" She asked knowing for a fact that Remus had no girlfriend, nor was he married. So that only met...her eyes widened. "The bachelor's party." Remus nodded his head as she sighed before giggling.

"It wasn't my intention of impregnating a female or going to a stripper's bar. But then a few days ago, she appears on my doorstep a furball changing back." He whispered. "But I can't regret what I've done." He chuckled as he nuzzled his daughter's forehead. Lily watched her friend as he held his daughter in his arms. A child born out of wedlock that was loved like it was sun in a cold winter's day. Lily could only imagine how his daughter would grow up to be both beautiful and over-protected. At least Remus would have the attention he had been missing when he was younger.

Lily cooed at the little girl as she asked to hold the little girl. Remus gently placed his daughter into the pregnant woman's arms as he watched his daughter look at him before looking at Lily. "So she's a werewolf as well?"

Remus sighed. "Sadly yes, but it doesn't bother her so it doesn't bother me." He said picking up the car seat and began following the pregnant woman through the house where she led him to living area where he dropped off his stuff before she led the two to the backyard.

"Remus! You...came..." Sirius said excitedly but then froze as he looked at the little girl in Lily's arms.

"So this is your girlfriend? A little young don't you think?" A stout male replied walking over towards the three as he looked at the infant. Sirius was at loss for words.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my daughter." Remus grumbled as Sirius's, the stout man, and a couple of their other friends gapped.

"When did you get tied?" James asked as Remus glared at both James and Sirius.

"I didn't. She's the creation of-" Remus began but was interrupted by Lily.

"Leave Remus alone, James, Sirius, Peter!" Lily fumed as she handed Kagome to Remus who took the little girl who laid her head on her father's shoulder and fell asleep. Remus looked at his friends before walking away and looking for some place to sit down and calm his nerves. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So she's Kagome Saeko Lupin? The child of lovechild of Saeko Takamura and you?" Sirius asked as Remus nodded. Kagome was currently in James's hold laying on his chest as he cooed at her.

"She didn't want her?" Peter asked as James and Sirius glared him.

"He didn't say that idiot, weren't you listening? It seems Saeko's family traditions caused her to give up the child, so she gave Kagome to her father, Remus. So how's the fort holding for you with little Kagome there?" Sirius asked looking at the little girl who had eyes for her father, since she would look at him before looking everywhere else then back at him. Remus grunted, taking Kagome from James as he purred, calming down his daughter as she fell asleep. James, Sirius, and even Peter thought it was rather cute watching the quiet male act all fatherly.

"Everything is fine, though, I'm not sure how my outings are going to go with her. She is too young to go anywhere, and my form is too large to fit in the house." He said combing his fingers through his hair.

"Why not get a baby..." Sirius laughed nervously at the glare his friend was giving him. "...sitter."

"I don't trust any of you in taking care of a werewolf child nonetheless a pup." He looked at Sirius. "You're a womanizer." He looked at Peter. "You're a coward." And he then turned his gaze to James. "I don't know how Lily puts up with you, but you act more of the child than the adult. I don't trust any of my guy friends, period, with Kagome. No offense." He replied closing his eyes as the trio just nodded. It was best to just agree with Remus when he was in his 'overly-protective' mood caused by his lupine genes. They all had experienced his brutalness and violence and thought best to just let him have his way until after the full moon, after that he was back to being stubborn and quiet.

"Oh my goodness she's so cute!" Cooed a bushy red headed female with a red headed babe in her arms.

"Aww, Molly how are you?" Sirius asked as the female busied herself with cooing after Kagome who was sleeping in his hold.

"I'm good though, I can't say about Arthur though," she said looking over towards her husband who was talking to Lily. "So who is this cutie?" She giggled as Remus opened a slitted eye.

"She's Kagome Lupin, his daughter." James replied for Remus who nodded his head not trusting what would come out of his mouth. Sometimes he hated being werewolf since he seemed to get 'jerkish' a week before a full moon, which annoyed him and his friends.

"She looks a lot like you Remus. You'll have a lot pure-bloods and Were's after her." She giggled as she left the group as Sirius and James inched away from the destructive male. With every wand in the vicinity, nothing can stop an angry Were, male or female. It was best to-

Golden-brown eyes snapped open as a dangerously low growl emitted from the normally calm male.

"Sh-she didn't mean it Remus." Peter whispered in fright as narrowed eyes looked at his friends. Huffing Remus stood up and left, walking back into the house.

"He's acting more like a canine than I thought." Sirius muttered as James and Peter nodded.

"It might be paternal instinct to care for their females." Peter stared at where Remus disappeared to.

"Or it could be male instinct to not share. I hope I don't turn like that." James whispered as the trio shrugged and began their conversation when Moony wasn't there before.

* * *

Remus lay out on a bed in a spare guest bedroom, holding his head with his hands as he planted his elbows on either side of his daughter who giggled and held out her chubby hands to his face. She was a quiet child, much like himself which caused a smile to be plastered on his face as he touched noses with his daughter. Hearing her baby giggles caused his heart to flutter.

"You know," He whispered softly. "I've never really been this happy before. After incident with Greyback, I thought I'd never find someone to love me, to understand me... and then you came along." He lightly touched his daughter's silky black locks. He chuckled as his daughter reached her hands out to him and he smiled, almost feral, and nuzzled her neck as he felt his daughter latch onto his golden brown hair. He could smell her excitement, feel her curiosity, and watch as she explored his face with her chubby hands before her eyes teared.

"Your my little furball aren't you Kagome?" He chuckled as he sat up, picking his daughter up and sighing as she began to wail. Sniffing her he grunted in dispassion.

_'I hate changing diapers.'_ He thought as he walked towards the living area in search of Kagome's baby bag. _'I guess I can't help it,'_ he looked down at the sniffling little mass of flesh that was clutching his clothing in tiny fists. _'Can I?'_

* * *

Lily smiled sweetly at her husband from at the condiment area. Sirius snickered and Peter laughed behind a hand covering his mouth as James groaned and got up.

"You're going to have to talk to your in-laws once in awhile." Sirius chuckled as James pouted. He loved his wife; he could say that without a doubt. It was just, her parents...her human parents...her muggle family... He couldn't say it nicely but they were boring. Especially that Petunia girl and her over-weight husband Vernon Dursley. What he would do to have Remus right now-

"I've never had any of these things strange foods before. Do you think they're safe Kagome?" Well speak of the devil. Remus was standing a foot away from Lily and her family, looking at the food assortment. Kagome gave a baby grunt, sucking on her pacifier as she snuggled in his grasp as she looked down at the food, though she couldn't eat it. Picking up a sandwich, he sniffed it, never seeing such a heavily scented sandwich before. Seeing his confusion James chuckled.

"It's a Panini Moony." He said as Remus eyed it then glanced at James before taking a bite of it. Kagome looked up at her father as she watched him eat the food.

"Sounds Italian." He replied eyeing James who was mouthing 'Help Me' to him. A gentle laugh escaped Remus's lips as he walked the short distance to the family and smiled.

"How is the shower going, Lily?" He asked eyeing the people that stood with her. He quickly waved the older couple off as harmless, while he narrowed his eyes at the woman, her fat husband, and even chubbier son who was currently feasting on sweets that he shouldn't have.

"It is great! Though you didn't bring me anything." She giggled as Remus sighed.

"I would have if Kagome didn't come along. With her, I'll be broke in the next couple of months." He chuckled as James and Lily stared him wide-eyed. "What? Did you think taking care of an infant was easy? At least Kagome doesn't cry at night..." He muttered.

_'But that's a different matter during the full moon, huh?'_ James thought as he felt the world crashing down on him.

"It's not too bad." Mrs. Evans, Lily's mother replied. "We'll help if you need time to relax James." This caused James to feel a bit happier.

"Speaking of help." James muttered as he looked over at his wife as he saw the narrowed gaze of his friend. "Remus needs a babysitter for next week Thursday."

"No I don't, I'll be able to watch my own daughter." He said eyes narrowing even more. "Don't think I'm incapable of taking care of my own kin. Though," he eyed the chubby boy before looking back at James. "I beg to differ with others." And with that he left to a gapping Petunia and a red in the face Vernon Dursley. Lily mentally giggled, that was the Remus she knew!

"So..." James sweat-dropped and quickly left not wanting to a glared at by the stout man. He wished he could use his magic, but since Vernon was a muggle, he couldn't. _'This sucks.'_

"Remus huh?" Mr. Evans asked as Lily nodded. "He doesn't look like he's married." He said as Lily shook her head in the negative.

"Never was, Kagome's is an accident lovechild, though, despite how she came to be, Remus loves her with his entire being." She said as she watched the Were sit near her garden and place his daughter in the tulip blooms.

"Isn't he the werewolf you were talking about?" Petunia bitterly questioned. Though, she had to admit, the male was quite handsome, but being a filthy creature like he was...'bleck!'

"Really? So then that would mean, he changes this next week's Thursday huh?" Mrs. Evans asked as Lily nodded. "How would he take care of his child without harming her?" Her mother eyes widened at the possibilities of the giant wolf squishing the infant.

"Don't worry mom." Lily smiled as she turned her gaze back to her family. "Kagome's a Were too."

* * *

"I'm sorry I've been a pain in the arse." Remus replied. It was night now as most of guests besides Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Lily, James, and Sirius had left for home.

"Don't worry about it Remus, you can make it up after the full moon." Lily smiled as Remus grinned before wrapping his sleeping daughter in her blue blanket as she sat snoozing silently in her car seat. Shouldering the baby bag, he lifted the car seat and took out his wand muttering a spell that caused the fireplace to get larger as he flicked it and lit a fire. Sirius opened his bag of floo powder as Remus took a hand full. Throwing it into the fire he smiled.

"Goodnight everyone!" And with that he yelled his full name and disappeared into the flames, baby and all. Mr. and Mrs. Evans thought the display of transportation without a car was quite amazing as they spoke of their interests and amazement before kissing the couple goodbye and leaving, leaving Lily, James, and Sirius there.

"Do you think it's safe for Remus to keep Kagome?" Sirius asked as the trio stood there.

"It's safer for her to be with her father than some stranger. They're both were's and while Remus has slowly tamed his baser instincts; Kagome is like any newborn puppy. She hasn't been 'domesticated' so she's more dangerous than Remus is." Lily replied knowingly.

"But then what about-"

"If you are questioning the safety of Kagome's mother, I believe you have nothing to worry about." Lily said walking to the kitchen leaving Sirius and James to wonder. Lily knew something, or maybe it was her hormones talking, but it sounded serious when she said to not worry.

"Should we?" Sirius asked his bestfriend.

"I think its best that we just let this conversation slide." James replied as the two sighed and then walked into living room to play good ole' wizards chess.

* * *

Remus leaned onto Kagome crib watching his daughter sleep. It had been a rather long day, especially with women cooing after his daughter. Sighing he left the room, turning the light off he watched the magical nightlight wake up and crawl to the crib where it sat on the railing and blinked, watching over his daughter. Feeling safer with the night-light there he left the room and walked into his own where he slumped onto his bed. He knew that from now on, his life had changed. Not that it hadn't changed when Kagome arrived at his doorstep; just it seemed to sink in now. He was a father now, he had responsibilities, and he had...someone to care for.

_'And those awful males...'_ He thought disgusted at males being attracted to his daughter. She would be beautiful, her mother was, and he wasn't exactly ugly either. Groaning at the fact that he was thinking of his daughter's future and she wasn't a year old made him feel old.

"I guess this what parenthood feels like." He muttered to in his dark room, before shrugging off his shirt and vest and taking his shoes off before falling asleep on his bed.

* * *

**VYC:** How was it? New story I know, but I'm actually writing pretty well and this story has been on my mind for like ages… so glad no one took my idea! ^^ So this is like Chapter One (Prologue Part II). And yes, not much mention of Kagome and mostly about Remus, but I swear, this is like… the beginning, you'll see more of Kagome soon. So Yeah, Review and when I say Review, I actually mean write something other than Update… It's nice and all, but I already know I'm suppose to update, so yeah, tell me how my writing is. Tell me if the story is good, if it sucks, anything! I need some honesty here! That is all…

~VirusYoukaiChild


	3. Chapter Two: Acceptance

**Blue Moon**

by: VirusYoukaiChild

**Summary:** It had only been a fling, a one-night stand, a brief...encounter. Nothing mattered right? Now Remus Lupin is staring into a small, golden brown-eyed furball, lying in wicker basket, with a tie on its wrist saying 'it' is actually his daughter.

_[AN:// Uhh... ARTISTIC LICENSE! This is story is for my enjoyment!]_

**Disclaimer:** J. owns all Harry Potter characters, all the magical, non-magical, dead, and alive characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns Kagome Higurashi...though... that's not her name in the story... But she owns her even with the different name! And she owns the rest of Inuyasha characters, settings, and plots. I also don't own Cirque du Freak, Darren Shan does, or the poem by William Hugh Mearns.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Acceptance**

"_As I was walking upon the stair,  
I saw a man who wasn't there,  
He wasn't again today,  
Oh how I wish he'd go away." ~William Hughes Mearns_

_

* * *

_

**.11 years later.**

A young, black haired female sighed as she sat silently on a slide in what seemed to be an abandoned park. Covered by its top, she could easily spy, though today wasn't a day of spying. It was dark and gloomy outside, rain was coming and children were to return home.

_Home_…

The thought of home made her feel lonely. It was always empty there. Her father would be gone for odd times of the day, and her mother…well she didn't know much about her other than the fact that she was of Asian descent. Shaking her bangs out of her face, the young female brought her legs close to her chest as she rested her chin upon her knees. It was useless to be thinking of home.

'_Fuck the saying home is where the heart is.'_ She thought bitterly as she blinked her narrowed eyes as she watched the swings move with the whistling wind. _'There is no heart in my home…'_

The weather was getting worse as the minutes ticked by and knowing her father, he would want her home before the storm came. Well, if he were there to tell her so. Sighing, the female moved her legs down, and pushed herself down the slide landing on her feet through reflex as she walked briskly back to a heavily treed area, where she disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Can I call this place home?"

The young female watched through glass windows the rain pattering upon it, heavily hitting the ground though not getting it wet. She felt out of place in this place of gray and black. Her father wasn't home, like always, probably at whoever's house awaiting the rain to stop.

"But he's a wizard…that has to mean something right?" She asked herself as she pondered about her father that was beginning to feel more and more like an acquaintance than a blood relative. He seemed to be doing things, going places…

'_Having fun, while I'm here alone.'_ When she was younger she thought it was for protection, a little older now she begged to differ. She could see the hesitation in his eyes when she was near him during breakfast and dinner, the only time she was near him. They were both of the same species right? Why would he…

'_Maybe he is sad or something. Maybe mother-'_

_Mother…_

Her father told her a story of her birth, how he loved her mother, and together they created her. But something went wrong and she died in childbirth leaving her and father. He never said they married and she couldn't find pictures of their 'love' either. Wouldn't you keep pictures of the one you loved? Lightly pressing her forehead to the cool glass window, the female sighed and stood up, walking to her bed she laid down on it and looked at her ceiling. She could see the stars through an enchantment spell her father placed on it, see the moon and all its glory. Once upon time she couldn't stand the moon, yet as she got older she was shocked to find out that could change at will than her father. They were different.

Resting her hands onto her chest as she closed her eyes she hummed a familiar tune she heard the other children reciting. A poem so old and yet…so new.

"See, see my playmate, come down and play with me, and bring your dollies three, climb up my apple tree, holler down my rain barrels, slide down my cellar door, and we'll be jolly friends, forever evermore. Oh no my play…mate…" Her voice lost its tone as she closed her mouth shut when hearing the squeaking of floorboards and heavy steps of her father. He had come home.

'_Joy._' She thought knowing he wouldn't ask how her day was or what his day was like. He avoided her, only checking to see if she were there before sauntering to his bedroom. She knew for a fact that this wasn't how families were supposed to act. She had seen the muggle families, how they interacted with their young, how parents gushed at the silliness their spitting images would do for attention. She remembered when she could do that, when she **would** do that, and her father would smile and laugh. Now he told her to stop playing around and then walk away.

Hearing the crack of the door she quickly closed her eyes as she listened to the heavy steps of said male as he quietly walked into the room and stood before her. He hesitated, as he bowed down a bit, as if to touch her, before recoiling, bringing his hand back to his side and huffing before leaving the room. Opening her eyes she looked at her window. He was always doing that and it was becoming irritating and…no. She shouldn't be thinking like that. He loved her right?

_Right?_

* * *

Breakfast was just as gloomy as the day before, she sat in her chair eating tasteless oatmeal as he sat before her reading the newspaper while drinking black coffee. How he managed to drink such bitter liquid she would never know though, she was doing almost the same thing by eating tasteless oatmeal. Playing with it for a bit, she looked up at him, taking in the contours of his face and crisp clean cut of his always growing hair. Biting her lip she poked at the mess that was her oatmeal.

"Papa?" Her voice was weary and as hesitant as his actions; their matching eyes looked at each other before separating themselves in the couple of seconds. He didn't reply as he continued his reading. Feeling even lonelier than she had before, she chewed on her lower lip encouraging herself to continue on.

"I was…I was wondering if you…would like…to do some fatherdaughterthingswithme." Her voice quivered, meshing the last of her sentence in a quiet and fast whisper. She was staring at her oatmeal as he glanced at her, the brief shake of his newspaper and squeaking of his chair alerted her of his choice.

"I'm busy Kagome, how about some other time." He said like a broken record, for he had been saying it for years now, four to be exact. Giving up on the oatmeal she just sat there with her head bowed down.

"Oh…alright. Some other time…then." She looked at everything that wasn't at him before she too got up from the table and left for her room. Her father watched her leave discreetly, his heart clenched at her heartbroken look.

'_Its for the best,_' he thought as he placed the newspaper down and looked at the sink. _'Until the war is over, its for the best.'_

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor with two dolls. One was dressed in black, its cherubic face was covered in black makeup, and its eyes were blackened out. Its hair was singed as was half of its face and clothes, and was covered in bows. The other doll was white, clean, and perfect with the exception that it had no face. The hole where her face was supposed to be was carefully taped from the inside and then colored black outside presenting a dark gloomy, void inside its body.

"Girls, I'm in need of some advice." Kagome said to her dolls as the two were sat on the wall, looking back at her as she dug her finger into the floor. "It's about Papa, what am I suppose to do?" She asked them. The dolls didn't move, didn't respond.

"Carla, is there a way to make him notice me again? Have I been bad?" Carla, the white doll slumped on the wall, before falling over.

"I see, and what about you Victoria?" The black doll sat stiffly.

Kagome hummed, tapping her fingers on the wooden floor before nodding her head. "I guess that's for the best girls, we should conversate more." Kagome said with a smile as she left her room as her dolls sat where she left them, one slumped over and the other stiffly against the wall, though, once she fully left did Victoria quickly correct Carla who shooed the helping hands away as the two sat leaning against the wall seconds later.

Kagome skipped down the stairs, hoping to find her father where she left him, but all hope was lost as she saw that he wasn't there, the coffee, the newspaper, his body. He was gone. Kagome slumped her shoulders as she looked at the ground sadly. She loved her Papa, he was all that she had, well besides Carla and Victoria, but…

"Maybe Papa doesn't want me anymore…" She said softly to herself. There were no pictures of her in the house, and if there were they weren't in view. He didn't talk to her as much as he use to, didn't smile; didn't do anything.

'_Might as well be invisible.'_ She thought as she left the house, locking the door behind her. Today she was wearing a black jumper with white long-sleeved shirt, unlike the black boy shorts with a red shirt she wore yesterday. Her white knee-high laced socks and black shoes completed her look, though, the look she was pulling off seemed to be a combination of the movies 'A Little Princess' and 'The Addams Family'.

"I'm a hybrid of Wednesday and Shirley Temple…ha." She muttered to herself as she walked down the couple of steps from her house before looking around. The children of her neighborhood didn't play with her, thinking that she was weird and strange. So she played alone, in the forest where she dreamt of her wonderland fights.

It was also there where she saw _HIM. _She hadn't been paying attention that day after leaving the house abruptly after arguing with her father. She could clearly remember him…remember that day…

**

* * *

****.Flashback.**

A male of unknown age was wandering the woods in hopes of a good meal and or a good scare. Muggle hunters these days were becoming naïve and stupid, he decided that the hunter should have the thrill of being hunted. He had only been in these lands for a couple of hours when he smelled a child… A child of his kin. A feral grin split his face revealing fangs as he searched for this child, this…female child. It had been only minutes when he found her, 70 feet away swinging a stick around.

Kagome had been monologging her saving a young lad from a ferocious dragon while swinging a stick around. After the fight with her father she ran to her secret place, her coven, her…home. The forest had always felt better than the cage with glass windows. She had been walking for a half an hour now, not paying any attention to her direction or that she was being watched until the male stepped on twig 78 feet away from her. The male mentally cursed his clumsiness as he watched the girl freeze. Her slightly pointed ears twitched with her acute hearing as she looked up and searched the area with her acute eyesight. Her eyes widened as she saw a male not too far away, a tall male dressed in black with a black trench coat and boots, staring at her with blue beady eyes as he combed dark brown clawed fingers into gray hair. She quickly began to back away, readying to leave the forest as she quickly turned around and gapped in fear as her eyes widened at the black leather infront of her face as a husky chuckle emitted from the one it was clothing.

"You are a cute little thing. Never had thought a werewolf could be blooded… Who are your parents?" He asked curiously. She smelt full-blooded, pure-blooded, which could not be, he was the first and she was no child of his. He watched the girl frown and look down, digging a scuffed shoe into the dirt ground.

"I have no Mama," she whispered as he cocked his head to side.

"Really now? Children are conceived through intercourse, through pleasurable fucking. How can you not have a Ma?" He asked amused as the girl didn't look him up in the eye. Forcing her face to look up at him holding her jaw in an iron-grip as he growled in pleasure at seeing her fear he grinned showing off his fangs.

"Your Pa then, do I know him?" He asked as she tried thinking. He was squeezing her face pretty painfully and it was making it harder to concentrate, but through recollection, she didn't know. Her father disappeared in the morning and didn't come back until night.

"I…I don't… I don't know." She said through clenched teeth, the pressure he put on her face as he smashed her cheeks together, holding her jaw shut hurt like heck!

The male frowned before letting go. This would not do… Though, he couldn't help but grin afterwards. If werewolves could be created through sex as well as biting them, then maybe life wasn't boring as he believed it to be.

'_A few ruts here and there sound like fun.'_ He thought as he chuckled. Holding out his hand he grinned ferally.

"Name's Fenrir Greyback, and you, young wolfling?" He asked as he watched girl hesitantly to take his hand for bit before taking a hold of his larger hand with her smaller one. She had quite the grip.

"Kagome Lupin." She whispered as he nodded though, mentally pondered.

'_Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ Nodding his head he roughly ruffled her hair before disappearing. Kagome stood there frozen before she fell to her knees body shaking. The fear of almost being killed overwhelmed her as she sat there for hours until the sun set and she returned home. She didn't tell her father of who she met or questioned him either. She just went to her room and went to bed.

**.End of Flashback.**

* * *

Kagome walked the forest for a couple of hours before finding a stream and sitting on a pile of rocks nearby it. Picking up a small pebble she flicked it into the waters and watched it splash.

'_Fenrir Greyback…he's a werewolf just like me and Papa…but, he seems…ancient.'_ She thought absentmindedly as she dug her hand into the rock, creating clawed marks into its surfaces. Sighing as she blinked her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her torso on her thighs.

'_I wish I had friends, then maybe this loneliness wouldn't be so bad.'_ She thought as she froze. She felt the feeling of being watched having felt it many times in her life. Using her acute hearing she searched for the source of discomfort and found…

"An owl? Aren't they supposed to be nocturnal?" She said aloud as she got up, dusting her bottom and then her front as she walked over towards the white barn owl infront of her. Taking the message that was strapped to its leg she unraveled it, not noticing the owl immediately leave.

"What the-"

* * *

If death was as appealing as living, he would be dead right now. Sadly fate stuck her finger out in front of Death and said something around the lines of 'Don't You Dare!' or 'I'll Pimp-Slap Your Face Fool!' Now he was suffering in the cramped closet inside a smelly cabin with his relatives that reminded him of the three little pigs. They went from one safe house to the next in hopes of losing the big bad sender of weird letters. How the person knew he was in the closet underneath the stairs was beneath him and sounded slightly stalkerish…

'_It has to be a pedophile.'_ He thought as he thought about how all this began.

* * *

**.Flashback.**

It was like any other day, he burnt breakfast and as punishment, was sent to his room aka the closet underneath the stairs where he was to stay until further ado – which in his case, could be for the whole day. So now here he was, lonely, skinny, breakable, Harry Potter laying on his back as he covered his face from the falling dust created from the unbearable weight of his ginormous uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley as they walked up and down the stairs.

He knew for a fact, that they knew of this. It wasn't rocket science to deduce that with their obesity, they were slowly bringing the house down...quite literally. They enjoyed his suffering, his pain, and his annoyance to their mistreatment. Them and his aunt. Compared to them, she was a stick. She was tall and thin, like him, but with a longer face and pointier nose. She was also the only blood relative he had left in the world.

'_**Your mother and father died in a car accident while drunk.'**_ She told him once when he was younger, when he was naïve and stupid. But now, after questioning his aunt about his parents he heard the undertone of disgust which meant she was lying. His aunt hated his parents, his mother to be exact. For whatever reason he did not know and at the moment, did not care. All he wanted was freedom or some fresh air once in a while!

Wiping the dust out of his face he looked towards his small bookcase filled with ruined library books that the local library did not want to keep anymore. They were old stories, geography, biographies, and history! Nothing fun to read, but something to pass the time, looking through the selection he picked out a book that looked fairly new but had the cover ripped off and the pages seemed to have been soaking coffee or was that tea? Pulling it out he looked at it, never had read it before, or realized it was there. Turning it over and over in his hand he then opened it wondering what it was.

'_Cirque du Freak by Darren Shan…that sounds interesting._' He thought as began to read the story. It was ten minutes into the book when a weird "SWOOSH!" sound entered the room. It sounded like paper hitting something, but from the last time he checked, there was no draft in the closet and the only lone paper that wasn't attached to others was pinned to the wall with thumbtacks. So that couldn't be it. Looking at the ground around him he mentally checked all the items in his 'room' until…he saw it.

It was a white envelope.

Reaching out to grab it, the door to his 'room' was slammed open as a purple faced Vernon stood infront of him with a snickering Dudley behind him.

"Where's the letter boy!" He growled as Harry stared at him in confusion. _'I didn't take a letter.'_ He thought as he glanced down at the ground. Vernon and Dudley followed his gaze and his eyes narrowed. Crouching down he snatched the letter off the ground before glaring heatedly at him.

"You lying bastard of a boy, don't make me throw you out the house! You should be happy that we took you in and bathed you, clothed you, fed you! And this is how you repay us! Well let's see how you like it boy, by staying in here for a couple of days without food." And with that he slammed the door shut and locked it as Harry stared at where his Uncle was before, before shaking his head. There were ways of unlocking that door and there were ways of sneaking through house, hint: sneaking **through**.

Turning back to the book Harry began to read where he left off. The story was about a boy named Darren Shan whose life was turned from good to worse after going to a circus of freaks with his bestfriend Steve Leonard. He was just at the part where Darren brought Steve over to his house to show him Madam Octa. The poisonous spider, a pet of the great Larten Crepsley a vampire at the freak show, was just-

_**My smile slipped. "I got her from the Cirque Du Freak, of course," I said uneasily.**_

"_**From the freak show?" he asked, face crinkling. "They were selling live spiders? I didn't see any. How much did she cost?"**_

_**I shook my head and said: "I didn't buy her, Steve. I… Can't you guess? Don't you understand?"**_

"_**Understand what?" he asked.**_

"_**That's not a **_**similar**_** spider," I said.**_** "**_**That's the **_**same one. **_**It's Madam Octa."**_

Harry paused in his reading as he heard the booming voice of his Uncle from outside his door. '_What the heck is his problem?'_ He thought as he closed the book again and crawled over towards his locked door and pressed an ear to it to see what was happening outside. If only he could get closer without being closer, too bad he didn't know how.

"WHO'S SENDING THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BOY MAIL?" Vernon shouted as the calming tones of his wife tried to relax him.

"I'm not sure dear, but whoever it is knows he's in that closet." She replied as she eyed the window and saw no one outside. So then how where they frequently coming through the mail slot?

Harry could hear his uncle hyperventilate from behind his prison until he couldn't hear him no more.

'_So people are sending me mail huh? What does me receiving mail have to do anything with them? Its not like it's a police notice or a judge court day.'_ Harry thought as he pressed his head closer to the door listened some more.

"Wh-what should we do Petunia? I mean, it doesn't seem right." Vernon said brokenly as Petunia sighed patting him on the back.

"Well we could seal up the mail slot." She said as loud "BAM!" could be heard along with loud food steps. Harry could easily guess it to be the man jumping up from wherever he was and going to get his tools.

'_Can he actually use them? Wow and I thought he was an average Joe.'_ Harry snickered. Thirty minutes later and he was greeted with the pounding of wood against wood. Harry sighed as he laid onto his dusty, dirty mattress and began reading again hoping everything would go back to be 'normal' again.

But normal was an oddity in the Dursley household, for normal had no connection to Harry or the Dursley's, and so the next couple of days were spent in what his relatives believed as 'horrifying' as mail from a mysterious sender came piling through windows, down the chimney, through a fresh broken mail slot in the bucket loads. Though, Harry wasn't really freaking out about the situation but more like stared.

'_Does this person know they're killing trees? And how much time does 'it' have to be writing the same thing over and over again…must be desperate.'_ He thought as he bounced a ball on the floor only to be yanked off the floor by his Uncle, who dragged him to the Dursley car and dumped into the back seat.

"We're leaving, and hopefully whoever keeps sending you mail boy will stop."

**.End of Flashback.**

* * *

And that's how he got here.

Harry stared at the dirt on the floor he wrote 'Harry Birthday Harry'. It amazed him that they had been in this cabin for…two weeks almost. Were the Dursley's actually that frightened? Shrugging he wiped the dirt message away with his foot before standing up and opening the closet as he peered out of it. Good. His relatives were sleeping 'soundly' in their beds as he walked towards a window and looked out. They were near a lake of some kind, and it was foggy out so he couldn't tell if the day would be cloudy or if it were day to start with. Lightly touching the cool glass he groaned hitting his forehead against the window when his eyes widened.

**BANG BANG!**

'_What the-'_

**BANG BANG!**

"Boy what are yer doing!" Growled his Uncle Vernon waking up abruptly and almost falling out of the bed, while his Aunt Petunia jerked upward and clutching the sheets to her chest as she stared at the door in horror. Dudley laid motionless on the bed, foot twitching, and snoring loudly.

**BANG BANG!**

"Vernon, who is at the door?" Aunt Petunia asked her husband as he wobbled on his feet and went stomping to his door and yelling through it.

'_I guess we will never know…'_ Was Harry's sarcastic thought as he rolled his eyes.

"STOP BANGING ON MY DOOR AND GO AWAY!" Shouted Vernon while muttering every sailor word he could think of. Silence overwhelmed the cabin room, which oddly woke up the sleeping boy as he blinked his eyelids and looked around confused. Knowing his parents wouldn't answer him if he asked, Dudley turned his attention towards the only source who could at least give him an honest answer.

"Putter, what hell is going on?" Asked the boy to his cousin. Harry shrugged and answered.

"Someone was knocking on our door. Who, I don't know." He said honestly shrugging before backing away from window. **IT **was at this moment that the front door burst open with a wind so strong it blew the beds from their spots and pushed all the Dursley's to the back of the cabin as Harry somehow stayed connected to the wall.

"WHAT THE-" Shouted Vernon as a figure stood outside the door.

"Yer know, none of this would have happened if yer answer the door." Replied a gruff masculine voice. The figure was large and it had to duck underneath the frame of the door to get inside the door. The Dursley's and Harry stared at the massive man. Never in their life had they seen such a tall man.

"Wh-what do you want?" Aunt Petunia asked clutching Dudley close to her body as she eyed the man fearfully. She knew this had to with her sister's child, it just had to!

The man ignored the woman and turned to Harry who lifted himself from the floor near the wall. The large males beady black eyes widened as a smile appeared, tough it was well hidden underneath his long bushy beard and mustache.

"'Arry!" The male said joyfully. "Look at yer, yer look just like yer mum." He said as Harry stared at him weirded out and confused.

"My mum? How do you know my mother?" He asked as he eyed the male.

"What do yer mean, 'How do I know yer mum?'" The male asked sounding just as confused as Harry. Eyes narrowing the male turned to the cowering Dursley's in back.

"You!" He pointed to Petunia who tried hide behind her husband who now stood up, standing protectively infront of her.

"NOW WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!" Vernon growled, his anger and his somewhat, manly pride winning over fear as he stood before the giant of a man. "WHO ARE YOU?"

'_Yes do tell.'_ Harry thought wondering the same thing.

The male shook himself glancing at the male before looking back Harry. "Names Rubeus Hagrid, I come to get yer 'Arry." The male replied as Harry fully stood up and backed away.

"Get me? What do you mean?"

Hagrid stared at him like he was the weirdest creature he ever seen. "Didn't ya get the letters?" He asked wondering if the letters somehow got intercepted.

"Letters?" Harry turned to his relatives as Vernon glared him, a look that clearly said 'Lie or suffer'. Shaking his head in the negative Hagrid frowned.

"I thought with the amount I sent-"

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SENT THOSE LETTERS!" Vernon shouted, face turning purple as Harry narrowed his eyes.

'_So much for lying…'_ He thought.

"Didn't you tell him?" Hagrid asked Petunia, ignoring Uncle Vernon once more.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked curious now, so he wasn't the only one keeping secrets?

Aunt Petunia cowered some more as the giant of a man took out a…pink umbrella? He pointed the umbrella at the family as he narrowed his eyes. Petunia sputtered out her response.

"Wh-why should I tell that boy anything?" She asked as Rubeus chuckled.

"Because he deserves to know." Hagrid replied as Petunia eyes narrowed, finally realizing, the pieces to this mystery finally connecting. Fury took over fear.

"HE'S ONE OF THEM ISN'T HE? I should have known my perfect younger sister could have birthed a freak like him, LIKE HIS FATHER!" She growled as she shouted, glaring a hole at Harry who watched this in calm curiosity.

Hagrid glared at the woman muttering a spell that hit Dudley, causing a tail to sprout from his trousers. He yelped frightened as he cowered even more so behind his parents as the giant of a man glared heatedly at the family, now realizing the danger they were in. Even Uncle Vernon took a couple steps back.

"Don't yer dare insult Lily and James infront of meh. They're more honorable than any of yer." Turning to Harry he put the umbrella into his pocket. "Yer parents were great people before they were murdered."

"Murdered?" Harry glanced at his relatives. "But weren't they killed in a car accident?"

Hagrid gave a laugh, "Well since yer don't know and that sniveling woman won't tell yer anything. Your parents were-"

* * *

"Umm, Souta I don't believe you're supposed to be holding it like that. Right Oba-chan?" Asked a black haired female with deep brown eyes, she was currently correcting the stance of her younger brother, Souta as he held a bokken in a broken kata.

"You're supposed to keep your feet in this far apart and in this angle; yeah that's right, see!" She said happily as the boy nodded his head excitedly.

"Soon I'll be just as good as Inu-nii and you Nee-chan!" The boy said as he began his kata again. His sister smiled happily, feeling good that she helped before walking over towards her bestfriend, and current crush, Inuyasha Taisho.

"Took you long enough Kikyou, I was beginning to believe you would be gone forever." The boy said dramatically as Kikyou hit him in the back of his head before sitting beside her friend, Sango Takanaka. The tomboyish female laughed at Inuyasha's misfortune and hit him on the knee.

"You know, Souta requested _YOUR_ help and you didn't even bother to get up, so don't be crying to Kikyou because of your faults." The girl replied as Inuyasha pouted, knowing if he spoke out of term he'd be in a world of pain. Sango maybe female, but she was strong as an ox and had the hardest right hook that could make a professional martial art kick-boxer look like child's play. A woman chuckled as she walked towards them after sweeping the patio of the shrine they were currently sitting on.

"How is everyone doing?" The woman asked as she received a chorus of 'goods' as she giggled and sat down with them, fanning her face with a paper fan she had in her pocket. She and Kikyou were dressed in priestess attire, though, while Kikyou's was white and red, the woman's was black and dark blue.

"Well that's good," she said eyes dulling a bit as she looked off into space. Kikyou noticed this look as her friends chatted away. She always looked like that, her Oba-chan.

'_I wonder what she's thinking about.'_ She thought as she focused her attention back onto her friends.

"Well looky here, my help is not helping." A masculine voice crackled as the trio froze before quickly standing and then bowing before the elderly male.

"Gomennasai Ojiisan." The said in unison as the male grunted annoyed.

"This is the HIGURE Shrine, not the Be-Lazy-And-Do-Nothing Shrine, the only person I've seen working is your Oba-chan, and here… well here's she's sitting, but she deserves the rest picking up the slack of you three!" He replied as the trio sheepishly grinned before picking up their fallen brooms near the patio and racing off to their designated areas of work. Sighing he turned his attention back towards his daughter, his youngest though not by much.

"Ko-chan, is there something the matter?" He asked worriedly, she had been doing that for last several years; he was beginning to think that she was slowly becoming mental. He watched as the woman blinked her eyes and smiled at him.

"No, nothing is the matter Otosama. Why? Was there something you need me to do?" She asked getting up as the elderly man shook his head in the negative.

"Lie, but you worry me. Is there something you need to talk to me about?" _'Something like the child you had so many years ago?'_ He thought. He knew that his youngest daughter of his set of twin girls, had done weird things, and took odd jobs to earn money. She had spent several years in London when he called her in telling her that he wanted her home and that he had a man suited for her. It was during that phone call that he heard the wail of a baby but after questioning her, she said it was nothing. He knew with all her frivolous ways would get her pregnant or killed one day. He was happy though horribly disappointed that it was the lesser of the two evils.

However, when she returned home, married and then divorced two years later, did he realize that the child meant so much more to her. That even though the father had impregnated her in probably a one-night stand situation, she didn't seem to care, she loved the child she bore because of him. It was this love that he had severed unknowingly because of tradition and now he was paying for it with the loss of his daughter though she was alive…

'_She is alive…but its like she's dead…like a zombie.'_ He thought as he walked away from his broken daughter towards his other one, the older twin, who was working the kitchen. Kun-Loon listened to her animated youngest son, Shippou who was sitting in a booster seat at the table. He was the youngest Higurashi, a boy that was unexpected pregnancy before the death of Hyuk Higurashi, father of Kikyou, Souta, and Shippou. Now, four years later found him, Shippou, in a booster seat with his feet propped into the air. The four year old was busily coloring blobs that he deemed people and places he'd seen. Though, he hardly been to any of the places he was coloring.

"And-and we go to Pars! And Momma, and aniki, and aneue we go and…and eats-" The messy haired boy began but paused to look at the person who closed the door to the backyard. Eyes widening he smiled.

"Jiji!" The little boy tried pushing himself out the chair, excited that there was someone else to play with. Not that he was not having fun with his momma, but after all the older kids had left him he was bored and wanted someone to play with. After struggling for a bit, he grunted and waved his arms towards his grandfather who chuckled to himself.

"Having troubles my boy?" He grinned at the almost in tears younger Higurashi. Shaking his head at the making of waterworks, his grandfather walked towards the little boy, moving his chair back and picking him up. A smile replaced the frown though the tears were still in his chocolate brown eyes. A giggle erupted from the boy as he hugged his grandfather.

"We play now, right Jiji?" Shippou asked as the male sighed. _Play?_ The elder thought as he shook his head ignoring the ramblings of his grandson. _But we just played Duck-Duck-Goose already!_ It was true, they had played a two-player version of Duck-Duck-Goose for ten times that day with Shippou reigning the victor. Knowing he couldn't disagree with his mother in the room, the elder gave a fake smile to his grandson in hopes of not playing-

"Duck-Duck-Goose –" Shippou began but was interrupted by his mother.

"No Shippou, its time for your bath, and you father will tell the children its time for lunch and make sure my imouto eats. We can't have her connected to a I.V. again or in hospital for that matter. I still haven't paid the bills yet. Now go on." The woman shooed her father picking up the whining boy. Watching her father not budge, she raised a brow at the man who sighed and nodded his head. Walking outside a smile crept onto his face.

'_At least I don't have to play that retched game again!' _He thought proudly, though, he knew he might after the boy's bath.

**.5 minutes earlier.**

Once her grandfather had vacated the area, Kikyou used the time to stare out into space. She, like her grandfather, knew something was wrong with her Oba-chan. She had asked her younger cousin, Tsubaki, if she knew what was wrong with the woman since her Aunt had stayed with her family for a couple of months before coming home a summer many years ago. Yet Tsubaki couldn't figure out what was wrong and neither could her mother.

'_Maybe its lost love?'_ She thought as she walked over to the old shrine that housed the well. Knowing it was forbidden to go inside, since there were some broken boards hanging from the ceiling, she instead sat beside the door and leaned again the wall.

'_What could make someone so… oblivious to the world? So filled with pain?'_ She thought as she twitched her fingers and then began creating balls of dirt to float into the air. Kikyou smiled as she morphed the balls of dirt into animals and made them run around. She had been doing this type of thing for awhile now. Thinking it was gift, she kept this from all she knew incase it was an omen or something. However, from time to time, she'd do these simple games to entertain herself.

Giggling to herself she was unaware of the dark looming presence that resided inside the well house. The door creaked open and red eyes stared at her through the shadows.

"What are you doing here, Kikyou-san?" A dark masculine voice called out from inside the well house. Kikyou turned an eye towards the male who worked for their family. A boy only a few months older than herself, he was an orphan and tended to stay in places not…safe… Why? She did not know, but guessed that he liked the thrill of being so close to death.

"Thinking." Kikyou replied waving her hand causing the dirt to fall onto the ground. Red eyes blinked in confusion before he sighed.

"Well I don't believe it to be safe with you standing there." The male replied as Kikyou raised a brow towards the male.

"And you Onigumo-san have the right to say that when you are prancing around in the well house?" She said as Onigumo gave a small laugh.

"You got me there. Though, really. Anyhow, what's wrong with your aunt? She was staring at the Goshinboku tree earlier today, and for a complete four hours. Made me wonder if her mind was abducted by aliens or worse?" He said sounding like the science-fiction nerd he was. Onigumo tended to listen to her grandfather more times than none, and had a sick imagination. _'But I guess that comes with the territory of being a ryuuyoukai hanyou.'_ She thought as she rolled her eyes at the male who stepped out of the shadows of the well house and into the daylight. He was wearing a dusty baggy dark purple shirt with tight black jeans and black scuffed boots. His hair was wavy and tied into a high-ponytail. He had spikes protruding from his skin and clothing around his chest area and around his wrists. Combing clawed fingers in his thick ebony locks he gave a sheepish frown.

"She's been like this since you guys adopted me, is everything alright with her? I know its too late to be asking that question, but not even orphans act the way she does. Its like…like she lost a part of her soul or something."

"She probably-"

Kikyou frowned when she saw something one normally does not see in the daylight. Onigumo having noticed her failed sentence followed her line of sight and raised a brow.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." The two watched a tawny owl land on the roof the well house cocking its head towards them. Thinking it was a demon in disguise, Onigumo was about to attack when Kikyou stopped him, holding up an arm to keep his body from moving foreward she raised her other arm and motioned with her fingers for the owl to come closer. Said owl hooted annoyed before lifting its body and flying towards her, landing on her outstretched arm.

Raising it's leg it let another hoot as Onigumo frowned.

"For owls to be delivering mail…someone is definitely old school." He muttered as Kikyou rolled her eyes and began to unravel the message from the owl's foot. Once it was gone, the owl gave a satisfied hoot before leaving them, though the two didn't seem to care at moment for their interest was more on the message than on it.

"_Welcome, _

_Higurashi, Kikyou and Naraku, Onigumo-"_

"What the fuck?"

"Shut up Onigumo!"

"_-I would like to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"_

"Witchcraft-"

"And Wizardry?"

Brown eyes blinked.

Red eyes blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

And all was quiet on the Higurashi grounds.

* * *

Kagome stared at the letter that the owl had attached to its leg in shock. She didn't believe that she'd be admitted into this school because of her…condition.

'_**Welcome Ms. Kagome Lupin,**_

_**You have been selected to attend Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below are the needed supplies that you must attain for the following school year. School begins on September 1**__**st**__**, so please prepare and congratulations.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall'**_

Kagome blinked her eyes, an array of emotions coursing through her body. None of them happy, and none of them sad. Though, there was one emotion that won against all as she torn the paper up after realizing that her _father_ went to that same school. She didn't want to go anywhere that her father had went to, it was selfish and mean yes, but after this neglect, she wasn't ready to befriend those like herself. She was lonely yes, and wanted friends, yes, but she wanted friends she made by herself, not because the person knew her father.

'_Fuck Hogwarts…'_ She thought blankly. She didn't want to be anywhere near such a school that housed so many of the magical kind. '_But then again…'_

Kagome couldn't help but wonder if this was the right choice. Was not going to Hogwarts a good or bad thing? What would she learn besides the fact that she could do so many things that other students couldn't?

'_Like shifting.'_ She thought a smirk erupted on her lips as she thought smugly. That was one things the others could not do. But…but what her other abilities? Could other students perform such? Shaking her head she wondered if going to Hogwarts was a good idea again. She felt a bit happy to be separated from her father, but she also felt a bit awful for not seeing him as well. She loved her father, she knew that, it wasn't a lie…it was just very hard to hate the man that helped create you. Kagome sighed not liking where her thoughts were leading her.

'_I'll think about it…'_ She told herself as she glanced at the shredded paper. _'If it gets to be too much here… Then I'll go.'_ And with that, Kagome left the area, her coven, her safe haven, to go home… The cage with glass windows, to her father, the man wasn't there.

* * *

**VYC:** How was that? Once again, I do not own Darren Shan's Cirque du Freak, Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha, and J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter. They are all owned by their respective authors. The excerpt of Cirque Du Freak belongs to Darren Shan. I own nothing in this story, only the plot. That is all. And no, this story isn't following J.K. Rowling's plot line because if it would then it would only revolve around Harry and Harry is not the main character, Kagome is. Also, you still might hate me for what I do to her later on, but it must go through for me to write this story otherwise it will all be pointless! There. So Yeah, Review and when I say Review, I actually mean write something other than Update… It's nice and all, but I already know I'm suppose to update, so yeah, tell me how my writing is. Tell me if the story is good, if it sucks, anything! I need some honesty here! That is all…

~VirusYoukaiChild


End file.
